Seeking somethin'
by Ice Princess of Slytherin
Summary: Slash! DMHP. AU. OOC. Draco's taking Harry to an elite seeker school, why? what? WHAT! Will Harry be so easy going about this, as I am?
1. Chapter 1 Never been kissed

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  Just seeker school. And possibly Draco, if you'll let me.

Chapter 1 – Baby what?

It was a Wednesday morning and Harry was just returning to the Dursley residence back from his daily walk to the village of Little Whining to pick up everything on the list his Aunt had made for him.  

The younger Harry would question why he was the one to do this and why his Aunt couldn't get the things herself but after what he witnessed last June, it gave him more time to brew on things and as Harry was being kept rudely uninformed by news on Voldemort and the wizarding world; Harry had no choice than to try muggle news for clues.  His aunt and Uncle though, thought it was 'freaky' that Harry would want to spend his time watching the news seen as he'd never done it before and so they'd banned him from watching it altogether.  His last resort was to look at newspapers while he was in the shops.

Anyway, Harry was just returning when he heard familiar raised voices.

'He does not live here!' Vernon Dursley shouted.  Harry instantly knew his voice and could tell the person at the door was looking for him.  He instantly whipped out his wand, which he carried almost everywhere now, and started to jog towards his road at quiet as possible.

'I know Potter lives here and whether he'd like to see me or not, he's going to and that's final!  Now go and get his lazy ass to this door right now before I use my wand,' A familiar voice hissed smoothly.  _Who the hell is that? _

Vernon Dursley spluttered.  'You can't use that!  You'll be expelled!' He said hissing quietly but smugly.  'Now put it away!'

'So you do know what it is therefore Potter does live here!  Now get him!'

'I-I…Go away!  I'm won't tell you again!'

'I know a lot of curses, Dursley, and I am not afraid to use them.  Unlike Potter, I _am_ clever, and I don't go looking for trouble.  Now are you going to fetch him or am I going to _have_ to use a curse on you?  Let me remind you, some are painful,' the mysterious man drawled silkily.

'I…He's out,' Vernon said visibly shaking.

'Well then you better invite me in then so I can wait.'

By this time Harry had reached the end of the road.  He peeked round to see who it was but the guy was still not visible to him.

'I am not having another freak under _my_ roof!'

'I'll have you know I am not a freak.  You're the large elephant disguised as a human!'

_Whoever this guy is,_ Harry thought,_ he's quite funny and quite right.  I think I like him already._

'Well I-'

'Curses, Dursley, curses.  Time is ticking and you still haven't invited me in.'

'I-'

'Is this about money?'

'What?!'

He saw him.  Harry's stomach dropped.  It was Malfoy – Draco Malfoy. _What the hell is he doing here? And what does he want with me of all people? Now do I go up to him, or do I wait for him to leave?  Who am I kidding; Malfoy's always get what they want. _

'I said, "Is this about money?"  Meaning, do you want me to pay you?  I am after all, taking him away for a couple of weeks.'

_It was definitely Malfoy all right.  And what was this about taking him away?  He certainly hadn't agreed to that and didn't intend to._

'How much are we talking?' Vernon Dursley said narrowing his eyes.

'How much would you like?' Draco said finally getting somewhere.  'How about…£1000?'

'£1000?'  Vernon Dursley spluttered.  Vernon clearly was thinking something lower but Draco, not in the muggle world, mistook the amount for a small amount.

'£10,000?  Name your price.'

Harry had had enough.  _What did Malfoy want that much, anyway?  Must be something important and Vernon Dursley wasn't amount to get loaded on it._

'Okay, game over.  I'm here,' Harry said coming up to Malfoy.  He was smaller than Malfoy, by an inch or two.

'Ah, Potter.  Just the guy I was looking for,' Draco said flashing a smile.

'Well it's not like you came to see my cousin now was it?' Harry said sarcastically.

'Tut tut, Harry.  That wasn't a very nice thing to say was it?' He said flashing another grin.

'Well your not a very nice-' Draco cut him off.

'Now, now Harry. I'm about to take you to Seeker school and yet you feel the need to insult me?' Draco said raising an eyebrow.  'I can think of better things to do to repay me,' winking at Harry.

Harry, being innocent, missed the innuendo.  'Seeker school?' Harry said dropping the bags with his mouth wide open.  Just then Vernon regained his shock.

'Boy, you lost me money!  You'll pay!' He picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to his cupboard. He opened the door, and before he slung him in it, Draco spoke.

_'_Put him down – Now!' Draco commanded.  Vernon narrowed his eyes mulling it over.  'I will not ask again!'  

Vernon dropped him and stalked past Draco, into his car and drover off.

'Th-thanks,' Harry said feebly.

'Like I said before, I can think of different ways to thank me,' Draco said coming closer to Harry.

'I-Like what?'

'That innocent are we, baby lion?' Draco said adopting an innocent look and stepping closer.

'Baby what?'

Draco went closer until they were mouth to nose.

'Not even been kissed?'  He placed a small kiss on Harry's nose.

'What was that?!'

'You didn't answer my question,' Draco said not backing away.

'Well I-' Draco placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Have now,' and gently grabbed his hand and disapparated them both to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2 My best friend's gay!

Thank you so much for your reviews – they meant a lot – highly appreciated and gave me the incentive to write some more for you HP/DM lovers! (Aren't we all?) Each one made me smile! I luv you all!

**And to the reviewer called PadfootsAngel1:** It's not all going to be 'nicey, nicey Draco' – they are enemies, not best friends. No one should expect them to become soul mates over-night. But thanks neway! :) I luv you too!

Keep reviewing! Suggestions welcome! And for the record, I'm sorry about this chapter! It's rather boring but it had to be done!

Chapter 2 -

Harry felt like he was flying for a moment before he came to a ground halt. He gathered his bearings not knowing what happened and looked at his surrounding areas. Something was attached to Harry's hand and he didn't know what. _Is that a – hand?! Where the bloody hell am I? More importantly, who on earth was holding his hand?_

Just then everything came flooding back to him.

Oh no, oh no, oh no…it's MALFOY!!! I Came home…Malfoy was there…taking me to seeker school…he kissed me – he did –

Harry's eyes bulged. 'What?! What the hell was that?!' Harry exploded turning to Draco who was looking at his with a faint amused grin. His grin only grew larger.

'Oh Harry, surely by fifth year you know what a kiss is – I mean it wasn't a proper kiss but you do understand what it is when two pairs of lips meet?' Draco said adopting a voice something akin to empathy.

'I…what?! Of course I know! I meant why the hell did you kiss me?! I mean…you're my enemy and…you're in Slytherin and… and you're a _Boy_!' Harry said spluttering.

Draco chuckled only to infuriate Harry more. 'Well I'm glad we've got that cleared up then. Now, may be proceed inside?' Draco asked warmly.

'I…No! I don't wanna drop this! I want to know why, Malfoy! And where the fuck are we?!' Harry said looking around at the grounds and the large mansion.

'Temper, temper, Harry. Now there was no need to swear. My Baby Lion doesn't blaspheme. And we, Baby Lion, are outside Malfoy Manor, one of my homes. We're in Wiltshire. Now, let's go inside. We don't want you catching cold, do we?' Malfoy said looking at Harry somewhat like Dumbledore with smugness.

'I…Malfoy, is this supposed to be some sort of trap,' he looked darkly at Draco, 'because if it bloody well is, it's not funny! But then again, I should have expected it from you!' He spat. Draco's smirk vanished.

'And what exactly is that supposed to mean?' Draco said narrowing his eyes with them flashing with anger.

'You're the son of the next dark lord, death-eater-in-training, a Slytherin, cunning, cold and out for yourself! You don't care about other people!' Harry shouted outraged.

'Listen here, my Lion, if I did not care, why would _I_ be taking _you_ to the most elite seeker school tomorrow and why would I, of all people, have just kissed you? If you cannot get your facts straight, Potter, including the fact that I am apparently a death-eater-in-training, then do not speak at all! Now get inside the house before I either leave you on the streets in Wiltshire, or give you personally to Voldemort myself,' Draco barked with so much authority that when he grabbed Harry's hand again and marched them both up the path, through the door, into the hallway and up the grand marble staircase, Harry did not even try to challenge him. Quite the opposite, in fact.

'Will you slow the hell down?!' Harry shouted practically running as Draco quickly dragged him through halls. Draco ignored Harry and just carried on. 'Please?' And they took a corridor to their right. 'Fine! Don't slow down and let's just crash into something, shall we?' Harry said starting to fume.

Draco came to an abrupt halt and turned around without giving notice to Harry. Therefore, Harry ran straight into Draco pushing them both down, Harry on top of Draco. There, Draco took the opportunity get on top of Harry and spun Harry off him, onto the floor and himself on Harry.

Draco grinned flashing his pearly white teeth, mirth in his eyes. Harry's breathing rate increased. 'Th-thanks,' Harry stuttered.

'What for, my Lion?' Draco said. 'For being in this position with me? For the small kiss? You know, I can always refresh your memory. Perhaps this time, it could be more detailed, if you catch my drift.'

Harry flushed. 'Well may-', Harry realized what he was about to say and his eyes grew wide. 'I mean, no! That's gross, Malfoy! We're boys, it's not allowed!'

Confusion ensued on Draco's half. 'Says who?' Harry didn't know how to answer. 'Well?'

'Well, it's…it's..it's just wrong! Religion says you shouldn't and it's against everyone's morals! The Dursley's always were disgusted when they saw gays holding hands and kissing and stuff,' Harry said flustered.

Confusion changed to understanding and Draco laughed. 'You silly Lion. Muggles have completely different views to wizards; and that's one reason why I hate them. You see Baby Lion, in the wizarding world it's as common as heterosexual relationships. We don't frown upon it like muggles do. Hell, even some of your friends are gay!'

'My…my friends?' Harry said shocked.

'Yeah, the Weasel for one and some of his brothers so I've heard. Finnegan for another- he's going out with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff. Both the Creeveys, which was to be expected. Some of the girls also, I believe.'

'R-Ron?!'

'Of course, it's so obvious. He's seeing a guy from Ravenclaw last I heard.'

'But-but, I thought him and Hermione…?'

'-To be expected, really. No, Granger told me they've fought so often after he told her he was gay and he didn't tell you. She knew she couldn't tell you but that didn't mean she couldn't try and get Ron to. That's why they've argued over little things and more importantly, you. Remember any arguments you've walked in on and they've immediately shut up?'

'Yeah, actually. Hang on, Hermione told you this?'

'She did, we're friends,' Draco said with a genuine smile on his face.

'But…at school-' Draco cut him off.

'Keeping up appearances, Harry. Had to be done, I'm afraid.'

'Wow,' Harry paused. His face grew steadily more upset as he comprehended at this.

'What the matter?' Draco said concerned showing on his naturally emotionless face.

'Why didn't Ron tell me? I would have understood! He'd only have to explain to me, I mean, I wasn't against gays so I wouldn't have freaked out. He's my best friend, Malfoy, my best friend! We share everything, or I thought we did,' Harry said so upset he didn't notice the tears sliding of his face.

'It's all right, baby. It doesn't matter now. I told you I was the better friend,' Draco smirked.

'I am being serious!' Harry raged indignantly.

'And what makes you believe I'm not?!' He kissed Harry's forehead and got up holding out a hand for Harry. 'Now come on, it's dinner in half an hour and we still haven't you to your room, or changed or anything,' Draco said with gentle authority. 'And over my dead body will I let you miss a meal. You look worse than Sirius Black when he came out of Azkaban.'

At that, Harry tensed. Draco recognized this but didn't know what to make of it. He didn't say anything though. It was for Harry to tell him, not to be forced out of him.

'I did not look as bad as Snuffles! My clothes aren't that tatty or dirty. I don't have long, scraggly, greasy hair and I don't look haunted!' Harry huffed. And then realized what he'd said... _Shit._ What if Malfoy was to tell his father... _Double shit_. And what if he was to tell Voldemort… _Oh fuck the lord of all that's holy. _

'Pardon?' Clearly he didn't need to wait too long.

Harry panicked. 'Erm…I…I mean…' But there was no explanation he could come up with. He wasn't with Ron here; he couldn't get out of things so easily.

'Are you trying to tell me, that you _know_ Sirius Black?!' Draco said quietly although he knew the answer.

'N-No!' Harry retorted quickly. _Sirius is going to be dead and it's my entire fault!_

Draco knew Harry wasn't about to come out with the truth so he chose a different tactic. He took Harry into his arms blocking all protests and kept him there stroking his head until Harry relaxed. Which wasn't going to be soon unless Draco reassured him.

'Harry, it's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. Family means a lot to me,' Draco whispered still stroking his hair.

Harry looked up sharply. 'What? You're…you're family?'

'He's my Uncle,' Draco explained. Harry's eyes nearly popped out.

'He's your what?! Why didn't he tell me!' Harry said starting to get angry.

'So you admit you know him? Well, I did suspect it,' Draco looked down on Harry who was struggling to get out of his arms. 'I'm not going to let you go.'

'Look, you've just told me the closest thing I've ever had to a father is your Uncle and he's never told me he was related to Malfoy's! My enemy has brought me to his home claiming to like me and about to take me to seeker school, which is very expensive! Forgive me if you think I'm over reacting but I can't seem to get over it! Now let me go!' Harry burst out but Draco wasn't having any of it.

'Stop struggling! I am stronger than you and therefore you will stay in my arms if I want you to! It's not like I'm going to hurt you,' Draco said sternly tightening his grip without being harming Harry.

'Oh yeah?! And how would I know that?'

'Trust me, baby.' He placed another kiss on Harry's head. 'Now can we please get you dressed properly?'

Harry sighed. 'Are you just going to make me do what you want and not let me go home even if I wanted to?'

Draco grinned. 'No, I'm not.' And with that, Draco kissed Harry but this time, Harry responded even if he didn't want to.

_Well that didn't take too long._

_

* * *

_

What a boring chapter!!! I am sooooo sorry! The only explanation I have is that unless they wanted to get into a fight, which I really did not want to write but it might have to be done later, that was the only road I could think of to go down! And it did explain a few things to Harry, I guess. And it was long.

Sorry again!

But please review! Tell me what you think! Give suggestions or whatever! I don't mind just don't be too critical! _hopeful look_


	3. Chapter 3 The woes of clothes

Disclaimer: Own the plot. Nothing else.

Posted: 28th May 2004 and wrote a long time ago...

Sorry this chapter took a long wait: I've had so much do with exams and all. I've hardly had time to breathe. ;D And Please! Keep reviewing and the suggestion are always welcome!

A/N: Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers. These are the:

**Pirate Bitch Nut** - I just love your name. It just sends me in spazums. I'll do your ''idea'' when they get back from dinner. LOL. I love it! I can just picture Draco..._hot and flustered_

**Sexy Spike who was too lazy to sign in** but I forgave her because her pen name is damn straight! They'll be a cute ending, yeah. But let's not get to ahead of ourselves; it's taken me four/five months to update from chp2 to chp3! hehe!

**Driven to Insanity** - You were driven; I was born. hehe. I love the name.  
Dyann- Thanks. I found that rather funny too. It was jsut a spare of the moment thing. I laughed for yonks afterwards. Feel free to review again! _wink, wink_

**Dragenphly** - The baby lion is, isn't it? Oh Harry's just a cutie. And Draco...well...he's just pure hot!!! Thank you for your review. I'll appreciate you a WHOLE lot more if you did it again, hehe.

**Dyann **- Ta! Thank you for the review! I LOVE Ron gay! Otherwise I jsut find him annoying with his 'OMG, does Harry fancy me?' _rolls eyes_

**Phoniex Fire Pixie** - Did you know you spelt Pheonix wrong? Sorry, I jsut thought I'd say...lol. Thanks for the review...even if I did update rather late. Sorry!

**Ashley** - Thank you. Love you for the review!

**The Secret Character-** Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you can freak out again!

**Miss Lesley**- Thanks for the advice. I can't say I followed it all through cos' well, I just didn't get round to it lol. But hey! Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! Feel free to leave another, lol.

By the way, does anyone actually know what A/N means? A note? Attention? Another note? Actually that Attention sounds good... well anyway, if anyone knows...lol...just review and say _wink, wink_

PS.Don't get your hopes up. I really don't lie this chapter so I doubt you will.

_drum roll_

**Chapter 3 - The woes of Clothes  
**  
'Erm...where are my clothes?' Harry asked nervously glancing around Draco's room after coming out of the shower. Draco turned around. 'They weren't in the bathroom anymore...' Harry trailed off glancing at the bathroom so to avoid Draco's eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Draco grinned and then turned back to what he was doing. 'I put them in the bin,' he said nonchalantly. Harry gaped.  
  
'You did what?!'  
  
'I put them in the bin,' Draco repeated slowly turned around to see Harry's face.  
  
'But...but what am I going to wear? This is not funny, Malfoy. Where's the bin?' Harry said looking around for a bin where his clothes maybe.  
  
Draco laughed. 'Whatever.' Harry was starting to look frustrated. He stared at Draco waiting for him to tell him where the bin was but Draco just shook his head and laughed.   
  
'Will you just tell me where the bin is?!' Harry said starting to get angry. 'Did you just do this for a joke. Just so you could laugh at me while I go through a bin for my clothes! Well it's not a joke, Malfoy! It's not even funny!' Harry hadn't realized his voice had started to get higher and he was soon to start shouting. Draco was just looking at him with wide eyes and a look that spelt to Harry what-the-hell-are-you-going-on-about-you-freak?

'I'm going home right now! You've had your fun now; I don't know why I ever came! Was this just a big plan to hand me over to Voldemort? Win my trust and then _kiss me_ and then, when I'm least expecting it, give me to him like a present?! Are you really that sick that you'd hand me to him while I'm wet, standing in nothing but a towel, with nothing to defend me with – do you hate me that much?!' By now Harry had started crying even though he hadn't realized it and Draco was still in shock so he hasn't moved.

'Isn't my life already shit without taking away the last _shred_ of dignity I have left before I die?! Is this yur revenge for me turning down your friendship in first year? Is this what I get for killing Cedric and my parents – I...I...' Harry's voice cracked. Draco looked at him with worry and concern.

'Harry...'He started walking towards Harry to comfort him but as soon as he saw what Draco was doing he took some small steps back.  
  
'No! No – please no, don't...I can't...I,' Harry said through his sobs. 'Why is it always my fault?' Draco marched straight forward blocking Harry's weak protests and his strong arms encircled Harry's waist and he pulled the shorter boy close to him. He took his right hand and started moving it through Harry's hair softly while using his left hand to rub gently on his back.  
  
'None of this is your fault, Harry. None. And I will never give you to Voldemort, baby, I'd never give anyone to Voldemort. Especially not you. You're my baby lion,' Draco said looking down at Harry.  
  
Harry looked up into silver Draco's eyes. 'I'm-I'm yours?'  
  
Draco grinned sweetly. 'Most definatley.'  
  
Harry grinned for a while and then put his head on Draco and sighed. Harry had never felt so peaceful and comforted and safe - well, he didn't think he'd ever been any - with Draco holding him. He just...how could trust him? This was the guy who made his life hell for four years...  
  
'Are you tired?' Draco asked suddenly. 'It's been a long day for you, I guess. You don't have go to dinner tonight; I'm sure my parents will understand if you just want to sleep. And if you're hungry, I can get one of the house elves to bring up some food.'  
  
Harry giggled. 'Well I am tired, but I don't want to be rude. I'll come.'  
  
Draco frowned slightly, 'are you sure? If you're tired...'  
  
'I want to. Promise,' Harry said.  
  
'Perhaps we should get you dressed, you're still in a towel,' Draco said.  
  
Harry tensed a bit. 'Oh...perhaps I should just stay here, as long as you're parents don't mind,' Harry said remembering why he'd had his outburst in front of Draco. He didn't want to go back to that.  
  
'Harry...I thought you wanted to come,' Draco said looking down at Harry but Harry was looking out to the windows at the side of them.  
  
'Yeah, I did...but you know how it is...' Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
'No, I really don't.'  
  
'Oh, well...perhaps I'm just a little more tired than I thought. And I'm really not that hungry anyway.'  
  
Draco frowned. 'Harry...what's up?'  
  
'The ceiling, the sky...birds...'  
  
'...Harry...' Draco said with a deeper voice. _What was so wrong with getting dressed? He'd go into a different room if Harry wanted. What's he got to be embarrassed about? His clothes were – his clothes_!  
  
'Harry, you remember you asked me where your clothes were and I told you I'd put them in the bin?' Harry looked up sharply.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'That was because I bought you some new clothes that actually fit you,' Draco said smiling.  
  
Harry gaped. 'You did what?'  
  
'I'm not THAT big of a fan of déjà vu, you know,' Draco said. Harry flushed and mumbled an apology. Draco grinned. 'So can we get you dressed now?'  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was dressed in a magnolia coloured dress robe with silver trimming, his hair roughly gelled – complimentary of Draco – and black shinny laced shoes on. He was twisting and turning in the mirror observing himself. He wondered to himself what Mal-Draco's parents' would be like. _If they were truly nice? Or if his mother was and his father not? Or if they were both truly evil and were going to make this dinner hell for him. Or if it was all a – NO! It's not a plan, Harry. Draco said. And you can trust him, can't you? Can I? He is the guy who made you're life hell for four years. He was the one who tried to get you expelled. He was the one who...  
_  
'Harry?' Harry span around to see Draco looking at him with a soft smile on his unblemished face. He was dressed in a midnight blue dress robe with silver trimming, black shoes like Harry's and his hair was no longer gelled back but fell softly over his face in a vaguely gelled way. _He looks like the moon dressed in the midnight sky...Did I just think that?! What the hell?! This cannot be happening...I'm straight. I don't fancy Draco Malfoy. Oh my god, I fancy Draco Malfoy?!  
_  
Draco's smile widened into a grin. 'I don't know, do you?'  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. 'What?!' _There was no way I said that out loud. Please God, I'll do anything! I did not just say I fancy Draco Malfoy to Draco Malfoy.  
_  
'You asked me if I knew whether you fancied me,' Draco said with a playful grin on his face.  
  
'I did?,' Draco nodded. 'I mean, no I didn't! Get over yourself. I said no such thing.'  
  
Draco smirked. 'Suit yourself. I know you do anyway. Everyone fancies me.'  
  
'Egotistical brat,' Harry said smiling a bit.  
  
'Irresistible brat? I think you've summed me up quite well, sweetheart, thank you.'  
  
'I said egotistical!' Harry retorted.  
  
Draco smirked. 'If you've got it; flaunt it!'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'I _did _some you up well. Never mind about egotistical; you're arrogant, narcisstic, conceited, vain...where do I stop?'  
  
'Hey, you belong to that Egotistical, Irresistible Brat!' Harry grinned. Draco walked over and kissed him on the forehead. 'By the way, I know you were trying to look smart by knowing all those words, baby Lion, but _honestly_, they mean the same thing!' He grinned and kissed his forehead again.  
  
Harry mumbled a half hearted, 'piss off' and slapped Draco's chest gently. _Wow! ...Harry James Potter what is bloody wrong with you?! Get these thoughts out of you head. Boy wonder here. Can't be thinking those sort of thoughts.  
_  
'I thought I told you about swearing, baby,' Draco said getting out his wand.  
  
'Yeah...so?' Harry said a little arrogantly until he saw Draco getting out his wand. 'What...are you doing?'  
  
He pointed it straight at Harry's face. 'Trust me. Nothing bad. _Tempory Visubus_.' He put his wand away and delicately took Harry's glasses off. 'Just a spell I picked up. It'll wear off when you do to sleep.'  
  
'Th-thanks, I guess.'  
  
'So can we go down to dinner now, we're already late?' Draco said smiling while he tenderly took Harry's hand in his.  
  
'Me and your father...' Harry started only to by interrupted by Draco.  
  
'Your father and I...'  
  
'Whatever. We're hardly on the best of terms and well, me and your mum..'  
  
'Your mum and I...'  
  
'Will you quit doing that!' Draco grinned impishly_. How cute does he look? Aww...I just wanna ki-_ Harry's eyss widened. 'What?!'  
  
Draco frowned slightly. 'What?'  
  
'I...oh, never mind. Anyway, well, isn't it going to be a bit of a disaster?'  
  
As soon as Draco's smile had gone, it had come back. 'Where's all that Gryffindor courage gone, Lion?'  
  
'Yeah but...'  
  
'Oh come on, you worry more than Wizadora the Worrier!'  
  
'Who?' He has to be making that up.  
  
'1324? Died of worrying at the age of twelve? Never spoke; just worried? Buried in Ireland?' Harry just shook his head in confusion. 'Honestly, do you _ever_ listen in History of Magic?!'  
  
Harry grinned. 'No, I catch up on sleep I've lost. Same as everyone else.'  
  
'Hermione's too soft on you. I bet you just copy her notes.'  
  
'Yeah well...when the shoe fits...'  
  
'What? That doesn't even make any sense...'  
  
'Oh get lost!'  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out. 'Can't, I'm in my own house. Now, come on. We're already late as it is,' Draco said starting to drag Harry out of his enormous room.  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence Harry spoke. 'You're not so bad, you know.'  
  
Draco turned to Harry amused. 'Thank you, baby lion.'  
  
'For a Slytherin,' Harry said making sure Draco knew exactly what he thought.  
  
'For a Slytherin,' Draco reiterated as mirth twinkled in his eyes.

* * *

Was that a bad chapter? Because it seemed it to me. I bit sort of – well, more boring and sad to be honest for what I was going to write. Heyho, oh and I was supposed to write about the dinner meal but apparently that's been postponed. LOL.  
  
Reviews and suggestions are STILL welcome! And, tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm umming and arring whether to post this or not. (actually, i wrote this about a week ago and I just don't want to post it) It's nothing like what I thought it should be like. It's too angsty and sad for the original planned story. And boring! Maybe we'll get some humour in the next post, ay?

I think I'll get writing on another chapter...like, a good one? ;D  
  
I'm not gonna ask you again, I'M GONNA BEG! _begs for a review_  
  
Hehe.  
  
Did I overdo asking for a review, do you think? _cheeky grin_


End file.
